Harry Potter vs Draco Malfoy
by Dani Felton
Summary: Harry Potter se da cuenta de q ama a su mejor amiga , pero al mismo tiempo Draco Malfoy tambien lo descubre ¿Quien se quedara con ella?
1. Default Chapter

Disculpen por no subir la historia antes, pero es que estaba en clases; por fin salí de vacaciones.

Gracias por el review

Con un solo review puedo seguir escribiendo.

Muxos besos.

Este review se lo dedico a

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

2

La ropa de los dos fue cayendo a medida de que se besaban con deseo…

De pronto todo cambio; ni Harry ni Hermione se encontraban en el dormitorio de Harry; ahora Harry estaba en un cuerpo vacío, incapaz de mantener alguna mínima señal de amor.

Está seguro mi señor- pregunto una voz a la izquierda de Harry. Era un hombre encapuchado y ligeramente encorvado.

El sábado quiero verla, mientras tanto llévenla a la casa de los Malfoy- dijo Harry sin pensarlo.

-¡AHORA!- gritó Harry inconscientemente mientras señalaba al hombre encapuchado con el dedo índice.

Aquel hombre salió de la habitación donde Harry se encontraba, para dejar a Harry solo.

Ah, Karewith, mi preciosa hija, después de tanto tiempo te he encontrado- pensó Harry, definitivamente esos pensamientos no eran suyos, y solo podían ser de…

Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Voldemort con una hija?

¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto Voldemort

Creo que me escucho- penso Harry- y ahora, ¿cómo salgo de aquí?-

-¡auch!- Harry acababa de caer en el suelo de su habitación en Privet Drive.

-¿dónde estoy?- se preguntaba Harry mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza. El dolor de la cabeza iba en aumento, en medio de todo el dolor pudo distinguir una risa muy aguda que estaba mezclada con un poco de euforia.

Creo que me haría bien dormir y no pensar en nada- penso Harry mientras se incorporaba y se recostaba en su cama. Pero no pudo dormir… las ideas le venían a la mente:

-¿Quién es Karewith? ¿Es hija de Voldemort? ¿Cómo Voldemort pudo haber tenido una hija?-

De pronto en medio de todas las preguntas Hedwig apareció por la ventana.

Como Harry no podía dormir se levanto a ver a su mascota. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que esta traía una pequeña carta rosa atada a la pata. El pequeño papel olía muy bien , Harry abrió la carta, a simple vista no pudo distinguir de quien era la carta, ya que la letra no se le parecía a la de ninguna de sus amigos.

Esta letra era mucho más adornada y hecha con mucho más cuidado

Hola Harry:

Antes que nada felicidades por tu cumpleaños.

Espero que tus tíos te están tratando mejor.

Hable con la señora Weasley y me dijo que en unos días podrás venir a la madriguera.

P.D. en cuanto llegues te daré tu regalo, ya que Hedwig no pudo llevarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado esta part de la historia y nuevamente disculpenme por no subirla antes y si la leen dejen uno q otro review


	2. la revelación

Este cap va de dikdo para:

Xaide:

Gracias por el rr!!!

Tratare de actualizar pronto, pero, la verdad, es q, no tngo muxo tiempo, y también tratare de hacerlo más grandes!!!

Ya mande un rr para tu historia. Me parec muy buena espro q tu también ¡¡¡sigas escribiendo!!!

¡¡¡Besos!!!

Yasel/Jenny-Jade/Romula Lupin:

Holis!!!!!!!!!!

Espero q en verdadles haya gustado mi fic y la verdad es q los suyos son geniales!!!!!

Espero q puedan seguir leyendo los próximos capítulos!!!

Gracias!!!!

RiDa:

Hola nena!!!!

Espero no tardarm en subir los próximos capítulos; pero la realidad es q no tngo muxo tiempo, pero aun así seguiré escribiendo….

MuXoS besos!!!!!

BeA-MaLfOy:

Hola!!!!

Si esta un poko korto, pero tratare d q los dmas sean largos para dar un pokito d emocion

Besos!!!

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Wueno pues aki les sigo con mi historia:

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

3

Harry leyó y releyo la última parte de la carta que decía:

P.D. en cuanto llegues te daré tu regalo, ya que Hedwig no pudo llevarlo.

Besos

Herm.

¿Cómo que "ya que Hedwig no pudo llevárterlo?"- pensó Harry intrigado- ¿Qué será? ¿Será un beso? ¿¿¿Qué me pasa??? ¿¿¿Cómo pude pensar en un beso????

"pues porque te gusta" dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza

-claro que no me gusta - pensó Harry- y definitivamente no puede ser un beso porque…porque…ella nunca me ha querido y… ¿porqué debería de empezar justo ahora? … Eso sería muy estúpido.

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir porque por más que pensara que ese regalo no fuera un beso le gustaba creer que si lo era.

Harry se levantó temprano al día siguiente, no tenía sueño, quería irse de aquel lugar, quería ver a Hermione. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando entró volando por la ventana la pequeña lechuza de Ron que lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

Por el trazo de la letra, no tardo en reconocer que era de Ron, solo que esta vez parecía hecho demasiado aprisa.

_Harry:_

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermione ha desaparecido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Al parecer Lucius Malfoy se la ha llevado._

_Tengo mucho miedo de lo que le pueda pasar. ¿Qué hago?_

_Mi Padre irá a recogerte hoy a las 6:00. _

_¡Necesito tu ayuda!_

_Ron_

¿Cómo que Hermione ha sido raptada por Lucius Malfoy? Eso no puede ser, seguro que Ron me esta jugando una broma pesada. Tengo que escribirle una carta.

_Ron:_

_La broma definitivamente no es graciosa no es por ofenderte, ni nada pero, esta muy mal hecha porque: Hermione no tiene nada que hacer en manos de Lucius Malfoy y también porque no creo que Lucius la necesite para algo._

_La broma fue divertida por un momento, pero sin duda esta muy mal elaborada._

_Harry_

Hay Ron, ¿cuando aprenderás a hacer un poquito mejor tus bromas?- pensó Harry- pero, ¿y si lo que me esta diciendo es verdad?

Por otro lado:

Una hermosa chica de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, cabello color castaño un poco enmarañado y el cuerpo, definitivamente muy cambiado desde hace relativamente poco tiempo, se encontraba llorando amargamente en la parte trasera de un automóvil blanco.

-¡¡¡Ya callate niña!!!- gritó un hombre alto rubio,con mirada de asco total, que con su simple presencia imponía respeto.

-¿¿¿Cómo quiere que me calle si, me acaba de mostrar mi casa y mi familia totalmente destruidas??? - gritó la hermosa chica. No podía quedarse en silencio ni un momento más, se sentía completamente frustrada, reprimida, con gran coraje, tenía ganas de correr, gritar, y sobre todo de matar. Sí de matar a aquella persona a la que le había hecho eso, pero, ¿Por qué, tenía que ser ella la chica a la que le pasara esto? Ella no había hecho nada para merecer aquello…

Sentía aún más odio en cuanto recordaba las caras de sus padres totalmente destruidas.

-¿Conque la niña quiere jugar, no es así?- Lucius Malfoy levantó su varita apuntando hacia la cara de la chica.

-¡Crucio!- dijo aquel hombre haciendo que la bella chica se retorciera ante aquel dolor tan intenso.

-A ver si así aprendes a cerrar tu enorme hocico- le dijo Lucius mientras que ella gemía de dolor.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- pensó Hermione con un evidente odio.

Por más que tratara de hacer que el dolor cesara, no lo pudo evitar.

Tan intenso era el dolor que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando el automóvil se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión oculta en las sombras.

-¡baja niña!- le ordeno Lucius con la misma mirada de asco

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

¿Qué les pareció?

REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Solo tienen que apretar el botón que esta abajo por fa!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
